Smut, Sex, and Lies
by xkillermuffinx
Summary: The young blonde, Naruto getting raped by Sasuke and lying to cover himself? Sasuke doesn't want to keep it a secret. He goes around touching and playing with Naruto in public. The blonde wants him to stop!But does he really?Hiding a job too? A slut job?
1. Chapter 1 We DID have sex

AN: This is like, the second story I wrote. Wow. I thought I'd never get this far. LOL. Anyways, and I usually do, Yaoi. If I get ANY reviews from people who are sasunaru haters, I'll kill them. (JK) Jokin'. So, I love people who give GOOD reviews. Who actually like the stories, or types of stories.

**Rating Change: It's going to be rated PG- 13 instead of X. There is some sexual content tough so maybe I'll raise it or… no… Ah whatever! XD**

Disclaimer: I'm a girl who love the guys, loves the Anime, but! Don't fucking own, don't fucking sue.

Warning: Yes, there is Yaoi. As my saying goes, if this isn't you cup of tea, don't drink it! If you don't like guyXguy love please don't read any further. But anyways, let's get started!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"_Mmmm. Naruto, don't you feel good? Me inside you?" Naruto wiggled in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke moved and hit Naruto bundle of nerves inside. Naruto screamed silently and his tears welled. "Remember, Saturday" Naruto screamed loud and Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Remember, we have a banquet tomorrow at hokage- sama's house. Don't walk around funny of they'll know you've been fucked."_

At the banquet the next day… 

Naruto entered the big, wide room staggering in his steps. He carefully placed his left foot out in front and his ass throbbed. _'Calm down Naruto. It's okay just walk like you normally would.' _The whiskered teen was wearing his cream corduroys, a white t- shirt, and a black business- like jacket that has a dark plum colored dragon running down the left side.

Naruto lifted up his head and saw his team's table. The table was a small, round, marble table that had lack, metal legs. Naruto then looked around the place. The walls were trimmed with beautiful red fabric, marble stands and statues, green, luscious grass, black and red roses were planted alongside the walls (which matched Naruto's outfit very nicely), and a big sparkling fountain in the center of it all. Naruto stared at the fountain longer and thought of it as if it were the centerpiece of a table. His team's table was closest to the fountain Naruto liked so much.

He started to walk over to the table looking as 'casual' as he could. His ass throbbed again and he grabbed the closest thing to him. Which happened to be Kiba. That was bad. Considering Sasuke just walked into the room. Looking right at them. Stunned.

Naruto was breathing slowly trying to regain his balance and stood up and put his hands on Kiba's shoulders. "You okay?" Kiba had his brown corduroys, and just a brown shirt to mach them. ** Sorry for intruding, but I'm making everyone wear corduroys because I like them!! Okay, continue reading. **"Yeah, I'm alright…" Kiba patted Naruto's back and said it was ok. Naruto was starting to cry into Kiba's shirt. "N-no. I'm n- not okay… I-I g-" He was cut off.

"Hey kitsune…" Sasuke was behind the whimpering blonde. "Why are you holding onto Kiba- Kun? Hmm?" Sasuke's hands slowly went down and grabbed Naruto's small waist through the tight corduroys. Naruto's head piped up. "S-Sasuke? Wha- what are y- you doing?" Naruto's voice trailed off.

Sasuke's hands went down to the small boy's ass and then stopped. "Just saying 'hello.'" -Grope.- "Sasuke! Don't do that!" Naruto held onto Kiba's shirt tighter. "Mmm. Calm down you know you-" -Wham.-

Sasuke was knocked out on the floor. Kiba cracked his knuckles and patted Naruto's head. He looked down at the fallen Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you ever touch my best friend like that out here."

Kiba turned on his heels and guided Naruto to his table. No one was there at the moment so the dog boy looked around quickly and sat down by the blonde.

"Okay. You've been acting funny ever since you spent the night at Sasuke's house two months ago. I thought it was just like, you being sick or something. But you were not talking, not being your crazy, happy self, and.. You've been waking… funny… What's with that?" Naruto's eyes grew wider. Yes. Now he was definitely sure that Kiba knew that for a while, he's been getting fucked but the great Uchiha. Naruto sighed and signaled for Kiba to come closer.

In a very soft whisper he looked into Kiba's eyes and said, "Look. I'll tell you after the banquet. Okay? I hate to do this but I'd have to hang out with Sasuke the next three hours… And thanks. Ya know for getting Sasuke off of me. If he ever tries to do that again this evening, can you help?" Kiba sat up and nodded his head. Naruto smiled and skipped over to Sasuke.

Naruto walked awkwardly over to Sasuke and the raven smirked slyly. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him to a corner of the building. "You know you have work today. Are you going to leave and work?" Naruto shook his head. "They don't mind. I already told them I had something to do today. After all…. I AM the best stripper in the Akikito Pleasure House. They pay me extra." Naruto swiped one finger under Sasuke's lip and slipped out under his arm.

Sasuke turned his head and snarled. Naruto rolled his eyes and ambled over to the obsidian.

Kiba looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke whispering stuff to each other while the traditional Japanese fan show was going on. 'Strange… It's as if Naruto likes him.. More than he did and hour ago.' Kiba turned back around and watched the show.

"Hee, hee, hee!" Kiba was seriously getting annoyed of the tickle fight that was going on between the two. He was trying to eat. 'It's only been two hours, and they still haven't separated.'

It was the end of the banquet and Sasuke and Naruto were having a make- out session on the edge of the fountain. "Nngh. Gah." Naruto had drool dripping out of his small mouth. Kiba stared. Just. Stared. Sasuke looked over and saw Kiba looking and smirked into Naruto's mouth. He shot a glance at the dog boy and delved, and pushed into Naruto's mouth more. "Nnngh…" Naruto was in bliss. Sasuke closed his eyes and licked Naruto's lips. Naruto smirked and grabbed Sasuke's tongue with his teeth. Sasuke jumped a little and caught Naruto's tongue. Naruto was in so much bliss, that he forgot Kiba was his friend. Naruto also shot Kiba a glance and closed his eyes and shot his tongue out and like Sasuke's hot, wet, moist tongue. Sasuke wrapped his tongue around Naruto's and pulled it into his mouth.

Naruto leaned into the kiss, which made Sasuke fall over, himself following. Naruto's kiss broke as they fell into the water.

Kiba jumped slightly and walked over to see if they were okay.

Sasuke and Naruto were giving each other sloppy kisses in the clean, sparkling water. Kiba cleared his throat and Naruto and Sasuke stopped. Kiba walked away Naruto saying goodbye to Sasuke and headed after Kiba.

"Hey, sorry for the glare… I just was focused on Sasuke. Just being with him, I get a sudden wave of lust…." Kiba chuckled and guided Naruto to the door. Kiba walked home with the blonde and sat down.

"So. What happened? That made you act weird." Naruto sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, I got raped. Ya know two months ago? And it was Sasuke who did the raping part. I was bleeding the next few days so, I haven't come to any missions, parties, or any of the sort. So I've kinda kept that a secret…" Kiba's jaw has hanging limp. "Dude. You're serious. Uchiha raped you? I've never known any gay guys, but them going this far? Man… Do you have a job?" Naruto nodded slightly. "Yeah. I got it when I was really depressed. I was having a hard time."

Kiba rolled his eyes and patted Naruto's shoulder. "I meant what DO you do as your job." Naruto pondered for a moment and said a quiet. 'Oh.' "Well.. I'm not sure you want to know.." Kiba pouted. "Just tell me. I'll promise not to laugh or flip out. Whatever." Naruto sat up straight and gasped out, "I'm a stripper." Kiba's jaw was doing its thing again. "You? Wow you are depressed. Go get help." Kiba nodded and started to head out the door. "Well it was nice talkin' to ya!" Kiba reached for the handle and the door swung open. Standing right there was a wet, fuming Uchiha.

**I dunno. I wanted to end it that way. I enjoyed writing a chapter this short. It's a way to kill time. NDSL R & R!!!!! ThanX. Seriously. Do it. I'll be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2 You got me what!

AN: This is like, the third story I wrote. Wow. I thought I'd never get this far. Anyways, and I usually do, Yaoi. If I get ANY reviews from people who are sasunaru haters, I'll kill myself. (JK) Jokin'. So, I love people who give GOOD reviews. Who actually likes the stories, or types of stories.

**Rating Change: It's going to be rated PG- 13 instead of X. There is some sexual content tough so maybe I'll raise it or… no… Ah whatever! XD**

Disclaimer: I'm a girl who love the guys, loves the Anime, but! Don't fucking own, don't fucking sue.

Warning: Yes, there is Yaoi. As my saying goes, if this isn't you cup of tea, don't drink it! If you don't like guyXguy love please don't read any further. But anyways, let's get started!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Kiba reached for the handle and the door swung open. Standing right there was a wet, fuming Uchiha._

"Kiba…." Sasuke hissed out. The raved stepped towards the dog boy. "Sasuke, uh, I was just talking to Naruto! I- I would never steal him from you!" Kiba backed away.

"Sasuke- Kun! Don't hurt him! He's telling the truth! Let him leave!" Naruto stood up out of his chair.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Naruto. Are you just defending him? You are? Aren't you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No Sasuke! No! I would never tell you a lie!" Naruto started running to the raven. "Sasuke! He's my best friend! Please!"

Kiba turned around. 'Naruto… You do like him. Don't you?' The blonde clamped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I love you!" Naruto cried into the raven's shirt.

Sasuke smiled. Kiba murmured something to him self and headed out the door.

Sasuke hugged Naruto back. "I love you too." The raven closed his eyes and rested his chin on the blonde's head. "Sasuke? I- I'll tell you what I told Kiba, if you keep it a secret…" "Of course I'll keep it a secret!"

Naruto smiled. 'Yeah, right.' Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and closed the door, knowing that Kiba already left. "Naruto…" The blonde perked up. "What?"

Sasuke swirled a finger on the bar counter. "Come here." Sasuke pushed all the items to the far end of the bar. Naruto walked over and stood on the other side on the large counter.

"Well? You asked me to come over here." Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke giggled. "Come over here, dobe."

The blonde rolled his eyes and walked around the counter, over to Sasuke. "I have a gift for you kitsune." Sasuke had a bag, with the plastic handles twisted on his fingers.

"You got me something? Thanks!" Naruto gave Sasuke a big, warm hug. The raven smirked and handed Naruto the bag. "Now, open it…"

Naruto set the bag on the counter and took his present out.

"A box? Sasuke, you got me a box? Uh, well I guess I never _wanted_ one, but I…"Sasuke huffed. "I'm not giving you a box! Look inside it."

Naruto lifted up one side and took the lid off. Naruto's color on his face drained. Silence. Naruto's mouth gaped. Sasuke smirked.

The blonde picked up the outfit that was in the box. "A- a maid's outfit?" Naruto set the outfit on top of the box. "Y-you got me a skirt? And an top to go with it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yup. Now got try it on. It cost me a lot." Naruto grabbed the outfit and the box and headed for the room. He knew damn well that if Sasuke said it cost a lot, he HAD to keep it even if it was an outfit that Naruto didn't want to wear.

Naruto went into the room and took off his shirt. The door swag open and Sasuke stuck his head in. "Oh, yeah. You can't wear your boxers or anything under that except what's in the box." Sasuke closed the door and waited.

Naruto walked out, wearing a short, black skirt, a frilly maid's shirt, fishnets for his arms, flat black shoes, and the maid's cap to top it all off.

"You look so sexy dobe…" Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto stepped back. "D-don't get any thoughts Sasuke." Naruto stepped back again and bumped into the bed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke walked over to the blonde. "Lie down on the bed." Naruto stared at Sasuke. "W-why?" Naruto just sat on the bed. "Because. I told you to…"

Sasuke bent down and started kissing Naruto, licking his check. "Please? For me dobe?" Sasuke enveloped Naruto's mouth. "I just want to see you."

Naruto put a hand up to Sasuke's lips. "No. You're just going to do some perverted trick, and then I'm going to get molested. No." Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and walked out of the room.

'Stupid jerk. He always pisses me off. Pervert.' Naruto stomped into the guest room and plopped down on the bed, and yawned. 'I just wish… I could be the seme for once…' Naruto dozed off.

"Na-to. Ar- to. D- be. O m- od! NARUTO!!!!!!" The blonde shot up.

"Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and- oh, it's_ you_." Naruto got up out of the floor and crossed his arms. "What do you want teme?"

"To say I'm sorry." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, frustrated that he had to repeat himself. "I- I'm sor- Sorry for trying to get you into having sex with me yesterday Naruto." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, looking over, out the window.

Naruto blinked. "You apologized. Wow. That's new." Sasuke opened his mouth, shocked and looked over to the blonde. "Do you accept it, or not? Answer me." Naruto giggled. "My god Naruto. You are _such_ a-"

"I forgive you Sasuke! I'm just so sorry that your leg hurts!" Naruto yelled out, attempting to block out the raven's last words.

"Thanks… Hey. My leg doesn't-" –thump- "Damnit! Ow!" Sasuke fell onto the floor holding his left leg.

"Sorry for kicking you!" Naruto chuckled out. He hoped down on the floor with Sasuke and hugged him. "Do _you_ forgive me?"

Sasuke blinked. "Sure… My leg feels like shit, but yeah. I forgive you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's warm lips. "Sasuke- _kun_…" the blonde purred out. "Yes dobe?"

Naruto gazed in Sasuke's deep black eyes. "Fuck me tonight."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "You want me to what?!" The raven let go of his leg.

"_Fuck. _Me. _Tonight._" Naruto licked his lips. "Well this is. New. You always turn me away when _I_ offer." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist.

Naruto smirked and snuggled into Sasuke's chest. "But _I_ want it. Do it for me teme." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "Well… I guess I just _have_ to accept your request…My dobe."

**Yes. –jumps up and down- Chapter 2, done. Next chapter, smut. Sex. And lies. So continue reading! Please R&R! It'll make me happy. **


End file.
